MU2K14:Outlaw Starjammers
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: Bringing the cast of the famed series into the Marvel Universe,Gene Starwind company blast off having adventures and trying to make it big you better be ready!
1. Chapter 1

OUTLAW STARJAMMERS #1

PRISON BREAK 

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

On the outskirts of San Diego, California there is a rustic repair shop tucked away on a back road. Plastered across the top is a glowering banner that is slightly off centered reads "Starwind/ Hawking Repair". Inside the shop the two co-owners, Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking, discuss the world and future.

Gene: You ever think we were meant for more Jim?

Jim: What do you mean?

Gene: A bigger place in the world. You know… something bigger than this.

Jim: rolls eyes Not this again

Gene and Jim walk outside in the barren front yard

Gene: Hold on. Hold on. Hear me out this time. I like this shop and it brings us a decent amount of money. I just feel like we are meant for something greater, be a part of something, make a name for ourselves.

Jim: We do have a name. It's on the big neon sign glowing on the building. I still don't know why your name is first.

Gene: hits Jim in arm Would you just shut up and listen for once

Jim: So what Gene? You going to join the Avengers?

Gene: scratching head Naw...a mask and spandex isn't my thing. Plus most non-powered Avengers have to work for the government and that's not my style. Although you have to admit it would be cool to live like Tony Stark.

Jim: What I wouldn't do to take that armor apart.

It was then the Sun was darkened and when they gazed up a large spacecraft was hovering silently above them. They were in shock but before they could react a powerful pulse of energy came from the ship and they both lose consciousness. When they regained consciousness they were inside of the alien vessel. Gene was strapped to a surgical table with two blue-skinned aliens attempting to restrain him.

Alien #1: The human is waking up sir.

Alien # 2: Restrain him

Alien #1: Calm yourself. These are just routine experiments

Gene: EXPERIMENTS! What the hell do you mean experiments!

Gene begins to struggle and is surprised by his own strength as he begins to tear the restraints apart. The aliens enter to a panic as they scramble to contain him. Gene burst free, accidentally cutting himself in the face on a surgical tool above the bed. He then proceeds to use his strength to knock the two aliens unconscious.

Gene: Alright it's time to get out of here.

Alarm sounds

Gene: Shit. Got to find Jim fast. I'm going to need a weapon.

Gene looks around finding a strange handgun in a lock box underneath the observation desk. He then rushes into the dark corridors brandishing his new weapon.

Gene: Jim! Jim! Where are you! Answer me! Jim!

Guards flood the corridor and Gene pulls the trigger on his handgun. An unfulfilling clicking sound is heard and the weapon does not fire. Angered Gene charges the guards and bludgeons them with the weapon.

Jim: Gene! Is that you! I'm in Observation Room 2.

Gene: Observation Room 2? Where is that?

Jim: Look to your left

Gene moves to the left and is faced with a solid metal door with an access panel to its side. Gene then uses the gun to bludgeon the access panel and the door slides open. Inside Jim is retrained to an observation table .Gene proceeds to remove the restraints

Jim: Where did you get the gun?

Gene: Yeah I kind of stole it….from the aliens, but the damn thing doesn't work

Jim: Let me see it

Gene hands him the gun

Jim: The weapon has a genetic lock. It has to be locked into its operators DNA signature to work.

Jim gestures his hand over the side of the weapon and keys in commands using the alien symbols displayed. A small circle appears and begins to disappear in sections.

Jim: Here you go

Gene: What's up with the circle? OUCH!

Jim: It was a countdown for the sampler. You should be able to use it now.

As they are talking several guards hush into the room. Gene raises the weapon and fires multiple times. Bolts of white energy radiate from the barrel of the weapon and rip through the guards' armor. As Gene lowers the weapon it releases small streams of crackling energy.

Gene: Nice looks at Jim We should get out of here

Jim: I think there is an escape pod on the floor above us, but Gene I think there are other people captive here.

Gene: How do you know all this?

Jim: I'm not really sure but I think they did something to my brain. I can see all this information in my head now.

Gene: I think they did something to me too. I'm a lot stronger than I remember. Either way we will have to worry about that once we are off this damn ship. Where are the others at?

Jim: They seem to be in Holding Cell Block A

Gene:…..

Jim: Down the hallway, up the stairs, and second door on the left

Gene: Got it. Let's go

Gene and Jim burst into the hallway while Gene uses his newly acquired weapon to kill several guards as they make their way to the holding cells. They enter the cell block and behind a thick clear glass barrier are two strangely dressed black haired woman of Asian descent.

Jim: What do you want to do Gene?

Gene: Well isn't it obvious Jim we can't leave these lovely ladies tied up here while we have all the fun.

Well unless they are into that kind of thing

Gene turns towards the barrier and points his gun at it but Jim walks beside him and lowers his arm.

Jim: Or we can just use the keypad. I do have all the passcodes.

Gene: Well yeah. That works too.

Jim walks over to the key pad located on the wall nearest the barrier and keys in a combination. The barrier dissolves away and the women are freed.

Unknown Women(unison): Thank you

Unknown Woman 1: My sword is being held in that stasis field (points to stasis field). Could you get that for me?

Jim: No problem

Jim walks over to the stasis field and deactivates it. He then retrieves the wooden sword and tosses it to the woman. She catches the weapon

Gene: You think you can fight aliens with that thing

The woman quietly and calmly walks towards the wall and her sword begins to glow with a faint blue aura. Then she unleashes two rapid strikes and the wall collapses into pieces.

Unknown Woman: Any more question?

Gene: Nope

Unknown Woman: My name is Suzuka and from what I have gathered her name is Melfina.

Melfina stands slightly behind Suzuka and nods her head in agreement.

Gene: Well we are breaking out of here ladies (looks at Jim) Where to next Jim?

Melfina:*in soft voice* There are escape pods located on the sides of the ship. We can get there through the access lift at end of the corridor.

Gene: Sounds like a plan

They enter the lift without incident and once they exit the lift and move towards the escape pods. As they are approaching they encounter another group of aliens who are fleeing from the guards towards the same escape pod. Once they enter the range of the pod Melfina activates a force-field using a keypad next to the launch console.

Gene: No time for stories. Get in the pod

Everyone silently listens to Gene and enters the pod which closes behind Gene as he enters.

Gene: Melfina you think you can get this thing back to Earth?

Melfina: I think I can do it.

Melfina keys in coordinates and launches the escape pod. It begins accelerating towards its target.

Jim: Damn she is even better than me. I wonder what they did to her.

Unknown Lizard Person: Thanks for the save. My name is Ch 'Od. This is Raza, Cr'eee, and Sikorsky. We are the Starjammers

Gene: Nice to meet you. I'm Gene. This is Jim, Suzuka, and Melfina. We are the Alien Experiments. Not as catchy I know but you get the point.

Ch'Od: So where are we headed?

Gene: Earth. Sorry if it isn't your home world but we didn't really have time for votes.

Ch 'Od: Earth is fine. We were there previously anyway

Gene: Told you aliens were on Earth Jim. You owe me twenty dollars

Melfina: We will be approaching Earth in a few minutes brace for impact.

Gene: Impact?

Gene and his crew of misfits finally escape the alien ship but that was only the beginning. What awaits them when they finally reach Earth? Who are the Starjammers? Who are the two mysterious women? Find out in Outlaw Starjammers Issue #2 SWORD Intervention.


	2. Chapter 2

OUTLAW STARJAMMERS #2

S.W.O.R.D INTERVENTION

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

The escape pod carrying Gene and the others hits the ground hard. This leaves most of the passangers slightly disoriented. Melfina reaches for a nearby panel in the escape pod and presses a button. The seven travelers all exit the pod.

Jim: Damn Melfina when you said impact you weren't kidding.

Gene: (cracks his neck and stretches) Nice work, but a next time you need to work on a softer landing.

Melfina: (smiles) Okay the next time we're trying to escape aliens that want to kill us I'll try to take the time and extra effort to make sure our landing is smoother.

Gene: (laughs) You promise?

Suzuka: Don't listen to these whimps Melfina you did a great job. We made it back to Earth safely that's all that matters . It doesn't matter that Mr. Marksman bruised his pretty face.

Gene: Aha so you do think I'm pretty?

Suzuka: Don't push your luck blaster boy.

Gene: Blaster sounds to old school sci fi what about calling it the caster?

Now that's a cool name for an alien gun.

Cho'd: Well whatever you call it you're a pretty damn good shot with that thing. You were taking out Kree left and right.

Gene: What's a Kree?

Raza: Typical earthling doesn't have a clue about anything that isn't outside of his own backyard.

Gene: I'll have you know that I happen to have a very nice backyard. Now

I'd really appreciate it if someone other than the Robocop reject cyborg would answer my question.

Raza: (raising his fists) Oh yeah you want some punk? Let's see how tough you are without your fancy Kree gun.

Sikorski: Calm down Raza the kid means well, besides I'm a doctor not a mechanic if he manged to get a good shot on you I'm not sure if I could fix you up.

Raza: Yeah sure whatever.

Silkorski: To answer your question Gene the Kree is the name of the alien race that abducted the four of you. Most likely you were but one of many of their human experiments.

Jim: So we were alien lab rats great I can't wait to add that to my resume.

Silkorski: More or less yes but from my initial observations I can only tell that they internally tampered with Gene's physiology giving him enhanced strength, durability, and reaction time.

Gene: (raises an eyebrow) How do you know I'm not just that good?

Silkorski: I've done a lot of enhancement procedures during my time as a doctor. I know enhancements when I see them. I'll give the Kree this much they know how to operate.

Just as Silkorski finishes talking a small hovercraft begins to descend. Two men in uniform step out of the hovercraft, the taller of the two is a man with lite brown skin and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. The shorter one looked younger, he had long blue hair and brown eyes. Both men flashed badges with the initials S.W.O.R.D. on them.

Cho'd: Just what we need SWORD is here to save the day. Get ready to have your rights read to you boys and girls.

Taller man: My name is Agent Ron MacDougall and this is my partner

Agent Harry MacDougall. We've received word that a Kree escape pod has just landed in the area. Were you passengers on that escape pod?

Gene: Yeah officer, agent, whatever my friends and I were abducted by these aliens called the Kree and we sure could use a lift.

Ron MacDougal: That's agent MacDougal, and sure we can take you to our S.W.O.R.D. base so that we can ask you a few questions about you're abduction.

Gene: Cool thanks

Silkorski turns to Gene.

Silkorski: (whispers) I wouldn't trust these guys Gene. I can read the intentions of living beings and these guys aren't as nice as they seem.

Gene: Don't worry Doc we've got your back or thorax I guess.

They all board the hovercraft and after a few minutes they reach a large compound and begin to land.

All of them exit the hover craft and the taller agent MacDougal motions for the others to follow him.

Ron MacDougal: If you all could please follow me this way, we've decided to do a group interview.

Jim: A group interview? What for? Aren't these kinds of things usually done individually?

Harry MacDougal: My older brother and I have found that people who've survived abduction tend to answer questions more easily with familiar faces in the room. It's a preferred procedure that's all.

Harry MacDougal smiles at Melfina.

Melfina: You've got a lot of alien tech here. There's even a ship in that hanger isn't there? (points to locked hanger doors)

Harry MacDougal: That's amazing Ms. How did you know that?

Melfina: I don't really know to be honest I can just sense it.

Ron MacDougal: Don't worry we'll help you figure it out as best we can.

Ron opens a door and the group enters a room with a large table with several chairs set up around it.

Ron MacDougal: Please everyone have a seat. Now from what you've all said the seven of you were abducted by what was most likely a Kree science ship is that correct?

(They all nod)

Harry MacDougal: In order for us to help you and understand your situation better we'd like for each of you to tell us your whole story. The moments prior to your abduction all the way up to your escape. Who wants to go first? How about you Ms. (looks at Melfina)

Melfina: Um okay. There isn't much I can tell you about before the abduction. I can't remember anything about my life before, except for my first name. I don't even know if I have a last name. The first thing I remember is Suzuka yelling in our holding cell. That woke me up. After that she introduced herself and I told her my name. A few minutes later we heard footsteps and then Gene and Jim came in and freed us. I helped guide the group to an escape pod, and that's where we met these three aliens and offered to help them escape with us.

Suzuka: Its true when they put me in the holding cell I saw her unconscious so I started screaming hoping that it would wake her up. I was afraid that the aliens might have killed her.

(Gene looks at Melfina with a sympathetic expression)

Gene: Damn Melfina you really can't remember anything? No friends, family, or anything like that?

(frowning) No nothing at all, the only thing I can remember is my name.

Gene: Wow those blue bastards must've done a real number on you, but hey at least you know your name it's better than nothing right?

Harry MacDougal: I agree, and besides Melfina is a very beautiful name.

Ron MacDougal: So who's up next?

Gene: Jim and I were taken right outta our front yard. I wake up on an operating table, beat up those blue bastards, and resuced Jim and the others.

Ron MacDougal: Is that where you got that gun?

Gene: Yeah do I need an intergalactic gun license or something?

Ron MacDougal: No but keep this in mind it's illegal to use it on Earth.

Gene: Sure no problem.

Ron: Now on to you Ms. Suzuka is it? What's your story?

Suzuka: I'm from a mystical city called K'un-Lun.

Ron MacDougal: That's where Iron Fist trained isn't it?

Gene: Holy shit you know Iron Fist?

Suzuka: We've met yes, now may I please continue?

Ron MacDougal: Yes go ahead.

Suzuka: The Kree had found K'un-Lun. They used a device to detect chi. They tried to lay siege to the city, but thankfully K'un-Lun has some of the greatest warriors on the planet. I was part of a team trying to defend the city. After taking out several of them they managed to sneak up on me and knocked me out. The next thing I know I wake up on their ship, and well you know the rest from there.

Ron MacDougal: Noted now Ch'od why was your crew on that Kree science ship?

Ch'od: We were captured. You S.W.O.R.D. guys should know by now that we're not the most liked people in the universe.

Harry MacDougal: That brings us to our next point you Starjammers need to leave Earth immediately. You're too much of a risk. If you stay here you'll attract more unnecessary attention.

Silkorski: We understand, but we don't have a ship.

Ron: Well that's unfortunate you'll need to find one as soon as possible.

Ron MacDougal: You're free to go. If you run into more problems with the Kree please contact us.

Gene: Will do.

The seven of them all leave the room.

Gene: So what are you guys gonna do?

Ch'od: Well first we'll need to find a ship, then we get back to doing what the Starjammers do.

Jim: What exactly do you guys do?

Ch'od: Travel around the cosmos, a few bounties here and there , nothing special.

Gene: That sounds awesome need an extra crew member or four?

Ch'od: Are you kidding? Of course you guys are welcomed to join us. We wouldn't have been able to get off that ship if it wasn't for you guys. You're a natural captain Gene.

Gene: Captain Gene Starwind I like it. Jim are you with us.

Jim: Of course man where would you be without me?

Gene: What about you Melfina? I promise that we'll do all that we can to help you learn more about your past.

Melfina: Thank you Gene that means a lot. Sure I'll go with you.

Gene: What about you Suzuka? We could sure use you and your deadly wooden stick.

Suzuka: Do you really think that I'd leave poor Melfina alone in space with you as the captain of a ship? Of course I'm going.

Cho'd: Okay now that that's settled, we have a crew with no ship. Do you have any suggestions captain?

Gene: Melfina you said they have a Kree ship here right? Do you think we can get to it and use it?

Melfina: You mean steal it?

Gene: Think of it more like permanently barrowing.

Melfina: It's down the hall behind those security doors.

Gene: Ch'od, Suzuka you two sneak up on the guards and knock them out. Once that's done signal us and Melfina will hack the door of the ship. What's that room close to it.

Raza: It's most likely an armory so that the agents can gear up before boarding their crafts.

Gene: Looks like you and I are going shopping tin man. We're gonna leave our friends the MacDougal brothers a little parting gift.

Raza: You're lucky I hate them more than you.

Gene: Love you too buddy, so you guys understand the plan?

Ch'od and Suzuka: Got it.

(Cho'd and Suzuka stealthily sneak up behind the guards, knock them unconscious, and Suzuka steals two of their access cards)

Suzuka: The coast is clear let's move. Here Gene. (hands Gene the other card)

Gene: Thanks we'll meet you at the ship.

Gene and Raza head to the armory.

(She swipes the access card and the door opens)

The team enters the room and are in awe of a large red spaceship.

Jim: Oh man Gene will love this she's a beauty.

Suzuka: I don't see a door.

Melfina: I think I can communicate with it.

Melfina places her hand on the ship. Moments later the others can her a clicking sound, and a large bridge lowers from the ship. Melfina walks aboard

The ship is dark. Melfina sits on a chair and begins to speak to the ship.

Jim: What are you doing?

Sikorski: It's obvious. She's a technopath, so are you to an extent. She's connecting to the ship's mainframe and communicating to the ship.

Melfina: Hello my name is Melfina. We need your help to get us out of here safely.

Just then the ship hums to life several lights turn on and they are greeted by a robotic voice.

Robotic Voice: Hello Melfina I am Gilliam II the onboard AI for the ship. Welcome to the XPG.

Jim: Hi Gilliam my name is Jim. We're the new crew for the ship. We could use your help.

Gilliam II: What can I do for you Jim?

Jim: Can you hack this bases' security system and open the roof doors so we can get out of here?

Gilliam II: It shouldn't be a problem, but it may take a few minutes.

Just then Gene and Raza run onto the ship.

Gene: Damn this ship is tricked out.

Gilliam II: Thank you sir.

(Gene is startled)

Gene: What the hell? Did the ship just thank me?

Melfina: Gene meet Gilliam. Gilliam this Gene, he's our..

Gene: Captain.

Raza: Since when?

Gene: Since I rescued everyone from the ship and organized a plan to get the ship.

Ch'od: Kid has a point Raza. We owe him.

Silkorski: Your orders Captain Starwind?

Gene: Captain Gene has a better ring to it.

(Jim facepalms)

Jim: Oh god you've just created a monster.

Gene: Jim what's the status of our escape?

Jim: Gilliam?

Gilliam II: The roof should open in 30 seconds.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching the ship.

Gilliam II: New heat signatures detected. Are there more crew members captain Gene?

Gene: No Gilliam those are people who aren't really happy with us right now. I'll take care of them. Raza you remember the signal?

(Raza reveals a small detonator)

Raza: Aye aye Captain.

Gene: Gilliam when I tell you to raise the bridge.

Gilliam II: Yes Captain Gene.

Gene: See Raza a robot with no attitude or sarcasm. Take some notes from Gilliam

Gene walks to the edge of the bridge and see the MacDougal brothers approaching the ship.

Ron MacDougal: STARWIND GET OFF THAT SHIP?

Harry MacDougal: That ship is SWORD property.

Gene: Don't worry boys the Starjammers got you a little present for letting us have this awesome ship.

Suddenly the roof doors open. Gene smiles and makes a gun with his fingers. He points the finger gun at the MacDougal brothers.

Gene Shoots the finger gun.

Gene: BANG!

Raza then presses the detonator and triggers several explosive. In the confusion of all the the explosions Gene runs up the bridge and gets back on the ship.

Gene: Quick, Gilliam raise the bridge.

The bridge raises and the door to the ship closes.

Gene: Melfina Gilliam get us outta here.

Melfina: On it.

The ship's thrusters roar to life and it takes off into the sky.

Suzuka: So let me get this straight Gene, not only did we steal a spaceship from the government but we also stole explosives and used said explosives to blow up a government facility?

Gene: Hey go big or go home right?

Suzuka: Not bad captain, not bad at all.

Gene: Do I get a good job hug?

Suzuka: Don't push your luck cowboy. That finger gun thing was pretty cleaver though.

Gene: I'll take what I can get.

Jim: Uh guys…I know we're all having a victory moment but is anybody else worried that we're fugitives from the government now?

Gene: Come on Jim fugitive is such an ugly word. We're outlaws now, outlaws of the stars. Hey that's not bad I think I just found the perfect name for our ship. The Outlaw Star.

Melfina: That's a great name Gene.

Gilliam II: Honestly I prefer the XGP, but you are the captain.

Ch'od: Alright the new Starjammers and their ship the Outlaw Star. Now where to?

Gene: I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink. Gilliam locate a bar as far away from here as possible.

Gilliam II: Setting course for Sentinel 3.

A complicated map appears on a large holographic screne.

Gene: Can anybody read this shit?

Melfina: I think I can.

Gene: Good Melfina you are now officially the Starjammers' navigator. The first round is on me guys.

The scene shifts to the ruined SWORD base. They are in the middle of a video call with a mysterious scientist.

Mysterious Scientist: Ron, Harry report.

Ron MacDougal: I'm sorry sir your experiments escaped. We failed you.

Harry MacDougal: Don't worry Dr. Khan we can track their ship easily.

Dr. Khan: It's fine boys I needed a field test. This is perfect.

Who is Dr. Khan? What does he have to do with the experiments done to the crew? What adventures await the new Starjammers aboard the Outlaw Star in the vast Marvel cosmos? Find out in Outlaw Starjammers #3 Starjammers to the Rescue Meet Aisha Clanclan.


	3. Chapter 3

OUTLAW 

STARJAMMERS #3 

STARJAMMERS TO THE RESCUES,MEET AISHA CLAN CLAN

By: Jeremy Las Dulce

At a dive bar on the planet Sentinel 3 the Starjammers are reveling in their recent success with drinks, laughter, and attempted flirting with bartenders.

Gene: Well guys. We got a crew, we got a ship. Drink up guys the drinks are on me!

Raza: Do you even know what kind of currency the use in space mud ape?

Gene: No but I can find out. Do you want a drink or not? Or maybe you would prefer a can of WD-40?

Jim: I don't think there is a Pep Boys within 500 light-years.

Gene then walks away from the group and begins to charm the bartender. She laughs and pours Gene several drinks and places on them on a platter for him to carry. Gene then walks away looking triumphant.

Gene: Got us a tab started. So like I said, DRINKS ON ME!

They all begin to drink; some heavier than others, and converse loudly about their lives and the adventures they had lived through. Gene then notices a bizarre object tucked away into the corner of the bar.

Gene: Is that what I think it is?

Bar Owner: It's a jukebox. Picked up the old piece of junk on my last trip to Earth but the damn thing only plays one song.

Gene staggers over to the jukebox and presses the buttons till "Hooked on a Feeling" begins to fill the bar.

Gene: Oh shit! This is my song!

Gene dances by himself to the song and while Jim overly friendly and begins to converse with the other aliens in the bar.

Jim: Man I've had a really rough day.

Alien 1: Yeah, I bet mine was worse. What happened?

Jim: I was captured by the Kree, experimented on, had to escape the Kree ship AND blow it up, and to top it all off I had to escape my home planet on a stolen ship.

Alien 1: You think that's rough. At least you weren't chased all day by talking trash cans that kept yelling exterminate, exterminate all damn day.

Jim: Alright you had a worse day.

Jim and the alien take a shot

Alien 2: Yeah that's nothing. Thought one of my crew-mates was pregnant and then a damn alien burst out her chest. I had to shoot the damn thing.

They all take a shot

Jim: You win.

While this is happening Suzuka and Melfina are conversing among themselves.

Melfina: Maybe I should just stay on the ship

Suzuka: Oh stay a little, have some fun. Here have a drink

Melfina accepts the drink and they both drink

Suzuka: You know the Kree abducted me in the middle of a festival at my home city. I was just declared an immortal weapon.

Melfina: An immortal weapon?

Suzuka: Yeah you know like Iron Fist. There are only seven, one representing each city. I'm from the newest eighth city and passed the trial put before me to become the immortal weapon to represent my city as the Twilight Star. That's why I told you all to call me Twilight Suzuka; it's not my first name but more of a title.

Melfina: That's pretty impressive. Is that why you can fight so well

Suzuka: Yeah I've trained for years to master my skills.

A random alien approaches her from the table behind them

Alien 3: Oh that's cute, she thinks she can fight. What are you going to do with that stick, give me a splinter? Ouch

Suzuka then charges her sword with skill and slices the table that he was previously seated at in half. This prompts the alien to attack her but he is swiftly battered heavily with a flurry of strikes from the blunt edge of her sword. The aliens' friends then stood up from the table.

Raza then looks at Ch'od and Silkorski.

Raza: This is why you don't let mud apes on the crew. Stuff like this is bound to happen. Let's break this up.

The three then go to assist Suzuka who is priming her next assault. They quickly diffuse the situation and throw the aliens out of the bar. Gene then walks up to Suzuka.

Gene: I knew that piñata stick was pretty strong but I didn't know it was that good. Was this your first bar fight?

Suzuka: Well we didn't really have bars where I come from but was it that obvious?

Gene: Yeah you never used your weapon. Always use a chair.

Suzuka: Well thanks for the advice. I'll remember that next time.

Gene: Well I am your captain. Helping my crew is my job right?

Suzuka: Well Captain would you mind helping me to my quarters. I seem to be a little…tipsy.

Gene: It would be my pleasure.

Gene and Suzuka then leave the bar and head back to the ship.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Gene awakes next to Suzuka who is tossing and turning next to him. She then wakes up abruptly and looks at Gene.

Gene: Good morning sunshine. Feeling a little hung-over?

Suzuka then springs out of the bed and grabs her sword which prompts Gene to stand up and start backing away towards the door.

Gene: Okay, okay. I can see that you seem upset but can I at least get my pants?

Suzuka's sword begins to glow as she enters her striking stance.

Gene: Okay so no pants then.

Gene then backs out of the room and runs down the hallway before heading to the bridge of the ship where the remaining crew waits, attempting to hold back their laughter.

Jim: Captain in briefs! I mean on bridge.

Jim: You know for such an advanced alien ship these walls aren't particularly thick. Long night there huh Captain.

Gene: Oh shut up. You got any pants I can borrow. Suzuka is kinda holding mine hostage.

Melfina: I can have Gilliam manufacture you a pair

Gilliam: It would be my pleasure Captain Gene. Please stand still

Before Gene could reply Gilliam had scanned his lower body and within moments assembled a new pair of pants that rose on a pedestal to his left.

Gene: Not bad. It's not going to win any fashion awards but not bad.

Gene then sits down in the captain's chair

Gene: Alright Officer Ch'od what's the agenda for today

Ch'od: Officer?

Gene: Earth joke. Never mind. I thought you guys spent time on Earth, you didn't watch any tv?

Ch'od: I never found any of your Earth programs very entertaining but if you are attempting to ask what we are doing we are attempting to locate a job.

Gene: Can't you use like space Google or something. Look something up.

Raza: Typical mud ape logic; simple. It's never that easy.

Gene: Oh you want to bet tin man. Gilliam find us a job that fits our more heroic qualities.

Gilliam: A little vague sir but consider it done. Searching…Results found. I have located an outstanding request from the Ctarl Ctarl. The request is safe return of Officer Aisha Clan Clan to her home planet of Ctarl.

Jim: Easy enough. Where is she?

Gilliam: The latest reports place on a Kree prison transport ship.

Jim: Hey Melfina this is Kree ship right?

Melfina: Yeah

Jim: So in theory we could use this technology to track other Kree ships?

Melfina: Theoretically yeah.

Jim: Excellent. Let's go ahead and run a search cross referencing the cargo manifest of all Kree prison ships in the area with Aisha and see if we can find out its current location.

Melfina: I'm on it

Gene: Dammit Jim, you're a genius.

Jim: Are you going to make Star Trek jokes all day?

Gene: Yes, yes I am. Is that going to be problem?

Jim: No Captain.

Gene: Alright then. If you don't need me, I will be checking up on our resident pants thief. Alert me when we locate the ship.

Jim: Aye aye Captain

Gene returns to Suzuka's home and knocks on her door

Gene: Housekeeping

Suzuka: Go ahead and come in Starwind

Gene: Ouch. Starwind? So formal.

Suzuka: Well let's just say I save casual speech for people who don't take advantage of me while I am drunk.

Gene: Well technically it's not taking advantage is we are both drunk. It was more of a mutual fun experience.

Suzuka: Do I have to get the sword?

Gene: No, that's not going to be necessary. I just came to tell that we located mission. We are going to rescue someone from the Kree so they won't have to go through what we went through. I hope your sword is ready because the Starjammers are heading out.

Gene then hears a low ringing sound.

Jim: We have located the ship. It's headed to the outskirts of Kree space.

Gene: Good we will intercept and cripple the ship then form a boarding party and rescue Aisha.

Jim: Understood sir.

Gene: Let's open this baby up. Starjammers move out!

The Outlaw Star then accelerates out of dock and then enters warp. After several seconds of warp travel they exit several thousand yards away from the prison ship.

Gene: Melfina can you cloak us?

Melfina: Yes I can. Activating Lambda Driver.

Jim: You have no idea what you're doing do you? You are literally just making this up as you go.

Gene: That's what I have you two for. Melfina take us in closer and begin jamming communications.

Melfina: Setting the Outlaw Star on an approach course for the prison ship. Beginning signal jamming in three, two, and one. All transmissions have be terminated Captain.

Gene: Excellent. Raza, Suzuka open fire on the ships engines. I want them dead in the water.

The Outlaw Star then comes out of cloaking and its photon beam cannons fire powerful beams of energy at the two STL thrusters of the enemy ship rendering them useless. The enemy ship then begins returning fire from its array of photon turrets.

Gene: Melfina activate the ship's shields, Ch'od use the turrets to eliminate enemy defenses.

Jim: You are loving this aren't you?

Gene: Only a lot.

Melfina: Switching Lambda Driver to shield mode.

A gravitational bubble appears around the ship and ion bolts begin to rip across the expanse damaging and then subsequently destroying each of the photon turrets.

Gene: Nice. Increase speed and prepare for boarding. Raza, Suzuka, Ch'od you are with me. Jim, Melfina have the ship ready for departure on our return.

Unison: Yes Captain.

The ship arrives above the prison ship and the boarding party drops to the surface. Raza uses a laser cutter to rip through the outer armor and then they enter before the ships sealing systems can close the breach.

Gene: Okay let's look for this Aisha Clan Clan.

They then begin to hear a loud repetitive crashing sound coming from deeper within the ship.

Gene: I think that is a good place to start looking.

They move towards the sound and eventually reach the cargo bay. In the cargo bay they find a large humanoid tiger thrashing about in its cage. It then stops and looks at the approaching groups.

Gene: What is that?

Ch'od: That is a Ctarl Ctarl. Most likely Aisha Clan Clan.

Raza: You know the ship could always use a nice rug.

Aisha then roars at Raza who simply laughs

Gene: We have come here to rescue you. Please don't kill us.

Gene then walks over to the cage and shots off the lock before opening the door. Aisha walks out calmly and analyzes Gene for a moment before tearing down the ships corridor. The sound of roaring, gun fire, and screaming can be heard.

Raza: You know you just let a monster loose on the ship right?

Gene: No I let loose a new friend. Now shut up and don't make any sudden moves and we should be okay.

Aisha then returns to where she was released and walks up to Gene. She then transforms into her smaller, less furious form.

Aisha: Thank you.

Gene: Don't thank me yet kitty cat. We still got to get off the ship. Here put this suit on we're taking a walk.

Aisha puts on her space suit and seals the helmet.

Raza: How do you expect us to get off the ship now mud ape?

Gene: Like this

Gene then points his gun at the adjacent wall, smiles, and then unleashes a powerful burst of energy that rips the wall to pieces and sucks them all out into space. After drifting for a few seconds the Outlaw Star pulls them into the ship using a tractor beam.

Suzuka: You crazy bastard!

Ch'od: How did you know that the ship had a tractor beam?

Gene: Huh? I didn't know it had one.

They all make a shocked and slightly horrified face, minus Aisha who is laughing uncontrollably at Gene's insanity. Aisha then points at Gene.

Aisha: I like this one.

Gene: So Aisha what's your story.

Aisha: The Ctarl are at war with the Kree. They are interested in our unique biology that allows us to enter our beast form, which you all saw earlier. I was captured as a prisoner of war and was in route to a research facility on the edge of Kree space. You all know the rest.

Gene: Well lucky you. We aren't the Kree's biggest fans right now so we will help you anyway we can.

Aisha: Thank you but if you are going to help us you should know the Kree aren't our biggest problem right now.

Raza: So what is our biggest problem?

Aisha: The ambient energy released on my planet from the war has drawn some unwanted attention

Ch'od: Galactus?

Aisha: Bingo, but not exactly. His herald, Stardust is coming for us. We need all the firepower we can get.

Gene: Oh we've got firepower…I think

To be continued…

Tune in next time to Outlaw Starjammers #4: Fire Fight


End file.
